villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Devil Boner
Devil Boner is a malicious spirit appearing in the Nostalgia Critic's show, an evil and menacing personification of destruction. Personality While very much a clown, and would prefer to be perceived as such, Devil Boner is actually a very violent, destructive, disturbing, egocentric and vengeful narcissist who prides himself on his violent goals and loves yelling eccentricities when things are going all his way. Devil Boner embodies death and destruction, and, while appearing somewhat adorable by fans, is also a very malevolent and disturbing entity, apparently being a manifestation of all that is wrong with humanity. However, despite his arrogance and violent nature, he does retain some decency - he is capable of love, and can tell right from wrong, as when he singles out the Meninists as misogynistic trolls. History ''Small Soldiers'' Debuting in Small Soldiers review, he appeared as the "obvious hero" sent to save the day from Lady Lovembrace, the "terrifying villain." Commenting that her Torturing Birds of Evil were no match for his Machine Gun of Peace, Devil Boner nonchalantly tells her to "blow up or something"...which she does. After her death he loudly demands to be put on a cereal box. Later in the review he appears in a random kitchen and causes a toy police officer to explode spontaneously while proclaiming how he is child friendly. ''Ghost Rider 2'' Devil Boner also reappears in the Ghost Rider 2 review, where he claims he was unloved as a kid, maybe explaining why he is so insane and chaotic now. He also mentions that he is snuggly and soft. Devil Boner makes an appearance at the beginning of the Demolition Man review where he hints at RoboCop and Total Recall being smart films disguised as mindless action movies before introducing the film to be reviewed, Demolition Man. ''Mad Max'' Devil Boner once again appears in a much more prominent role in the Mad Max: Fury Road review. After the Nostalgia Critic states that he felt Mad Max: Beyond Thunderdome was a better movie than Fury Road, Impractical Joe (a parody of Immortan Joe ), sends Devil Boner and some minions to kill him, which leads the Critic to hitch a ride with a woman named Curiosa. From there on a grand car chase ensues. Becoming seperated from the rest of the group, Devil Boner ends up hitching a ride with 3 self proclaimed Meninists, who spend the entire car ride complaining about the depiction of strong women in media. After Curiosa and the Meninists stop their cars to confront each other (which turns awkward as the Meninists are shy around her) Devil Boner gets out of the car intent on traveling with Curiosa in order to get away from the Meninists. Angry at his "betrayal" the Meninists criticize him only for Devil Boner to give a rant pointing out their insecurity and immaturity. Ultimately, with the defeat of Impractical Joe, Devil Boner is last seen hitching a ride with three women who used to be Tom Hardy fans (among them Hyper Fangirl). ''The Phantom of the Opera'' He cameos in The Phantom Of The Opera ''where it's revealed he's still dating Hyper Fangirl as he takes her on a date to Pottery Barn in his car from ''Mad Max. '' Old vs New: Cinderella In ''Old Vs New Cinderella, he and Hyper are still a relationship, and compliment the other on their history of kidnapping the Nostalgia Critic, and he gives her violent pet names throughout the episode while she gives him cute ones. She convinces him to start a war with a random country, which he does with Jamaica by telling them Cool Runnings ''is a true story. When Hyper's ex-assassin Benny tries to kill Hyper out of jealousy, Devil Boner returns to block the bullet with his head (as he has twenty metal plates in his head) and he and Benny fight for Hyper Fangirl's honor. Near the end of the review, Devil Boner is about to kill Benny with his "johnson justice", a giant gun attached to Devil Boner's crotch, when Hyper and Critic end the fight by getting both Devil Boner and Benny to admit their favorite Cinderella film is ''Ever After. ''All four of them watch the review at the end of the episode, where Devil Boner also confesses to accidentally killing Anjelica Houston in Jamaica. ''Freddy vs Jason He returns in Freddy Vs Jason ''when the Nostalgia Critic is trying to find two people to provide a good fight. He is pit against Santa Christ, Chester A Bum, a devil's food cake, and Hyper Fangirl. He takes out Santa Christ and Chester each with a single bullet, then messily eats the cake. However, he refuses to fight Hyper and remarks that he is "blinded by such beauty". Hyper jumps on him and the two presumably have audible sex offscreen, during which Devil Boner's gun goes off. The Nostalgia Critic, annoyed, refers to the battle as "a draw". Old vs New: Evil Dead His next major role is in ''Old Vs New Evil Dead, ''in which he and Hyper Fangirl tie up the Nostalgia Critic and force him to play couples' therapist as they are fighting about whether the original or remade ''Evil Dead ''movie is better. Devil Boner believes the remake is better, gushing over the gore in the film. When Critic tries to calm them down by having them use a Hyper puppet and Devil Boner action figure to speak to each other, Devil Boner "kills" the Hyper puppet because she "kills" his action figure, though he immediately regrets it and searches for a way to "bury" her. When Benny comes to help Nostalgia Critic, Devil Boner gets ready to fight him, but lets him join their discussion when he asks to. Devil Boner almost shoots Nostalgia Critic when the remake loses the match, but gets distracted by Hyper Fangirl's victory dance. They resolve their differences by going to couples' therapy under Benny's brother Bill. Green Lantern The Critic is faced with reviewing Green Lantern which he absolutely detests, and so he hires Deadpool to help him with the review. However, "Deadpool" is obnoxious, perverted, and gross, thus confusing the Critic. "I swear this character used to be ''funny!" the Critic pleads, and then towards the end of the review, he asks Deadpool for his opinion, only to find the guy wearing a girl's wig. Infuriated, the Critic brings in Hyper Fangirl to sort things out, the Fangirl says leave him be, as the "Deadpool" guy was in reality just an obnoxious, arrogant jerk from a Comic-Con who thought as he dressed as Deadpool, everything would bow to him. Hyper says just to let the guy do what he wants; even touch her boobs, if he would like. The Critic is shocked and asks if she's serious; she says obviously no, she wouldn't want that but let the pervert do it if he wants. "Deadpool" creepily edges up to touch the Fangirl's cleavage, but suddenly is punched aside by Devil Boner, who accidentally refers to Hyper as his 'fiancee,' spoiling that he was planning to propose to her. He beats Deadpool into submission while, in a disturbing and villainous act, tears off the man's finger and gives it to Hyper as a wedding ring. Devil Boner then proposes to Hyper and she gladly accepts, then Devil Boner leaves with his wife, as the Critic is relieved Hyper Fangirl finally overcame her obsession with movie critics. IT (2017) While Devil Boner does not appear in this review; he nonetheless orchestrates Hyper Fangirl's acts. When Hyper Fangirl is presenting the Nostalgia Critic's review of IT to tyrannical fans, she comes prepared; and when they hurl abuse at her, she says Devil Boner warned her this might happen, and he gave her a gun, to which she kills some of them, and has the rest at her mercy. Category:Chaotic Evil Category:TGWTG Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Thought-Forms Category:Dark Forms Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Tragic Category:Internet Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Redeemed Category:Friend of a Hero Category:In Love Category:Demon Category:Anti-Villain Category:Mature Category:Comedy Villains Category:On & Off Category:Kidnapper Category:Homicidal Category:Insecure Category:Spouses Category:Vigilante